The Primp mate quest
by Monkey puyo
Summary: Raffine is having a birthday party soon and every student is going to be there. There will be an awesome dance as well and everyone is planning on what to do
1. 1 intro & first plans

One day in a magical Place know as Primp town there were 5 students (we do not speak of the 6th student). First there was Amitie a nice girl that does have her "moments" but overall is friendly, Next is Raffine (or was it Raffina no one knows) she is a brash confident rich girl with a HUGE attitude and I do mean HUGE but she still has a few friends, There is also Sig a boy who not really that talkative but he is also a great student he is having an obsession with bugs right now (hopefully it is just a phase) and has a demon hand that he is still finding more about, speaking of demons here is Klug a smartie that is the top of his class he also has this book that he reads religiously it is also rumored to contain the rest of the demon of Sig but only Amitie, Raffine, Sig has seen the true horror, Finally there is Lidelle she is a shy girl that loves animals other cute things plus she is also an unknown species not known by anyone.

They were just exiting school as Amitie Sig were heading towards the Primp garden to check on the flowers (2 students have to go to the garden every 2 days to check up on the garden). Sig was excited to go to the garden since he loved bugs. During the gardening process Sig Amitie were talking about Raffine's birthday how there was going to be a GRAND DANCE at the party.

"So Sig you got an outfit for the party?" said Amitie

"errr… not quite" said Sig

"do got an idea at least?" Amitie replied

"Well I had this idea that we should have matching red blue outfits besides Raffine wanted us to have a Supreme outfits so maybe that could work" Sig said

"That sounds like a great idea!" said Amitie ultra excited at the idea

"So Sig I got a plan lets go to the shop tomorrow and find awesome clothes!" Amitie said in a smart fashion

"Yeah lets do that" Sig replied.

So when they were done gardening they went home.

Meanwhile, in the Primp woods, Klug Lidelle were talking about Klug's worries about the party.

"I am just afraid I will embarrass myself like the last few times!" Klug said worryingly

"Don't worry I will come to your comfort" said Lidelle feeling concerned about Klug

" But who will be my date to bring I mean there is Amitie x Sig Raffine has got a secret lover I am just a lonely Virgin" Klug said depressingly

" C... C... Can I be your date…" Lidelle quietly said

Klug then hugged her hard "Thank you…" Klug said

Lidelle then re-hugged him back "your welcome" they soon walked into town to get some grub.

* * *

Notes of interest

1\. first fanfic may go well may not go well

2.if it is too short I will make longer ones soon

Update 1

Made it more readable

This is a W.I.P


	2. 2Shopping time!

Today was the day that everyone was to prepare for the party the party was in 2 weeks so everyone had to be prepared. Every student except for Raffine was shopping for cloths at the clothing store to find cloths for the party because they had to look fancy for the party. Amitie Sig were just looking for matching cloths while Klug Lidelle were showing each others cloths off. Also Satan was there to buy some cloths for him and Arle.

"So how do you like this wedding style dress Sig?" Amitie said

"Well it is ok but I have a feeling that maybe a shorter skirt could work better for you" Sig replied

"Ok but I can't seem to find any…" Amitie replied with a worried tone

Sig then found what he thought to be the perfect outfits for both of them he showed them to Amitie they went into the changing rooms to try them out they were good.

"Wow that looks so beautiful on you Amitie especially the butterfly wings" said Sig in shock

"Thanks your outfit looks fancy as well" replied Amitie

"your welcome" Sig said back

They both had a good laugh and went too wait of Klug Lidelle.

Klug Lidelle were both in the changing room testing out what they had picked out. Klug had his White Klug outfit from PPQ while Lidelle was wearing a sort of wedding dress with high heels and long sleeves. They went out of the changing room and met with each other

"Wow that is a nice and classy outfit you got there" Lidelle said in a mildly quiet voice

"well you look so adorable in that outfit" Klug replied

"thank you" said Lidelle

"your welcome" then said Klug.

So they went back to meet up with Amitie Sig afterwords.

So when they all went to meet up they decided to talk about Raffine's secret lover

"So anyone have any ideas?" Sig said

"Well I just hope he isn't too strong as to beat me up I mean I have feel into that situation many times before" Klug said a little embarrassingly

"Well don't worry I will help if you ever get hurt" Lidelle said back

"uh no offense but I have a feeling you are too weak too handle strong people I'm just afraid that you will get hurt" Klug replied

"But I want too be useful in someway" Lidelle worryingly said back

"don't worry everyone has there useful moments..." Klug said in a very nice tone

"so anyway back on topic I feel like he is super nice because BFs and GFs always get along nicely and I like new friends" Amitie said bringing back the conversation into light

"yeah I can see where you are coming from Amitie" replied Sig "but I think maybe she is a lesbian I mean she could try to trick us into thinking it's a boy but in reality it is a girl" Sig also said

"and why do you think that?" Klug replied in a sort of sassy tone

"Me and Amitie had been invited for sleepovers at Raffine's mansion and in her house is a HUGE family tree and in some of the couples have 2 girls instead of 1 boy and 1 girl and I even found one with 2 boys in it so it could be family tradition" Sig replied

"well that would certainly be a surprise" said Amitie

"yeah I agree" Lidelle also said.

So they talked and talked about the "lover" until they stumbled into someone.

It was Satan and he was picking out a dress for Arle

"Hi there big brother" Lidelle said

"GAH!!! Oh it is just you Lidelle" Satan said shocked

"Yeah Satan so what are you doing exactly?" Lidelle questioning him for picking a dress

"Well me and Arley are going to Raffine's party and we will dance, sing, and kiss" Satan replied

"Ummm... well you were not invited only Arle was invited to be a special guest" Klug said correcting Satan

"Well can we invite him?" Lidelle said not knowing about Satan's Arle obsession

"See she want me in!" Satan said

"Sigh... ok I will ask Raffine to invite Satan" Said Klug

"THANK YOU!!!" said Satan excitedly

Satan then ran out of the store ready for the party

"Uhhh what is up with Satan?" Said Sig

"Well maybe he just wants to have fun!" Amitie says with a lot of positivity

"I don't know Amitie he seems a bit "creepy"" Sig says a little uncomfortably

"Well I honestly don't quite think so" Amitie replied

"Ok but I do feel odd around Satan" Sig said to finish the conversation

They then went out of the store new cloths in hand and went home to iron them out and relax.


End file.
